


禁果

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 记得回LOFTER点爱心和推荐哦❤





	禁果

阿斯加德的黄金宫内，odin的第三个儿子loki，将在这一天加冕成王，奢侈的黄金镶在他的袍子上，头盔上的琉璃珠子，在脸颊旁荡漾。  
“父亲，我希望哥哥能回来一起庆祝”他低着头，就像是被训话的小孩，父亲只是看了他一眼便走了，odin已经没有办法直视他那两个儿子了，大儿子被流放到了中庭，王位留给最小的儿子loki，而两人的关系不止是兄弟...  
“thor....”他无奈的空喊着thor的名字，loki又一次的望着odin的背影渐行渐远，他已经数不清自己为哥哥求了多少次情了，可惜结局都一样，尽管是去找自己的母亲苦诉，也依旧没有开启彩虹桥。  
而thor，阿斯加德原先的合法继承人，已经离开阿斯加德一年了，他自从loki成人礼后一天离开，就毫无音讯的消失了....  
两个人从小一起长大，那时还没有对权利的渴望，loki很文静，喜欢在树阴下看书，thor是比较热情的一方，尝尝邀请loki一起打猎，一起玩耍，直到loki开始和frigg学习魔法，弟弟有了理由躲开他，他也没有理由再去找弟弟玩，但两人的房间很近，晚上路过也总能听见frigg教导loki的声音，什么控制住书，什么转移一下笔的，thor听着都觉得累。  
从此两人形同陌路，loki学习新的魔法，thor则交到了新的朋友，很多年了，他们最多就在饭局上见面，在16岁那年，thor分化成了Alpha，在诸神黄昏时一战成名，odin赐予了他新的名号雷神，并赠给了他一把锤子，thor也有了事物要忙活。  
两人更加没有了太多的时间相处，直到那天loki从thor的房间里听见了奇怪的喘气声，房间周围都带着奇怪的香味，那是thor信息素的味道——就像是太阳照射下的大海，不知道为何loki连步子都迈不动了，明明听了会脸红，可就像是被哥哥抱住了一般，气息近在咫尺，loki的腿有点软了，呼吸也变的越来越急促，他扶着门找了个依靠。  
尽剩的一丝理智让他回到了自己的房间，可燥热依旧，经管他躺在床上，还是难以忘却刚刚的场景，虽然他什么都没有看见，可thor的声音足够他幻想，顿时他感觉，正有双手在抚摸自己的大腿，就连胸部也有了微妙的变化，腿根变的越来越敏感，出的细汗让薄薄的裤子都粘在了皮肤上，他明白自己要分化了，必须要告诉frigg才行。  
可无奈的是，走去frigg那最近的一条路必须要经过thor的房间，紧急之下，loki只能绕远路离开，他给自己裹了条毯子，然后一路扶着墙离开，虽然看着脸颊红红的，可身体依旧冰凉，他身上微妙的一些变化让他在走最后一条走廊时摔了一跤，想站起来时竟然发现thor早就站在了自己的身后。  
Alpha的气息扑面而来，这一下他的内裤算是彻底的湿了，omega特有的地方正在分泌液体，最不想发生的事情发生了，loki分化成了omega，而他哥哥——阿斯加德最宝贵的Alpha，也正红着脸看着自己，loki的眼前一片恍惚，他看见哥哥时不时用手遮住鼻子，皱着眉头正在想办法，直到他快昏倒才上前一步抱起他。  
thor手忙脚乱的抱着自己刚分化的弟弟，刚分化时的信息素味道最大，他怀里的弟弟还在喘气，味道甜腻的像是让他扎进了花堆里，thor没有把他交给母亲，而是把他抱回了房间，可能是Alpha的占有欲在作祟，直到弟弟身上的气味已经变淡了，茉莉花的气味清香扑鼻，看着实在是馋人，thor坐在床头看着，omega的睡颜就像是接受过天使的洗礼。  
睡着的omega气味着实让人迷离，thor忘记了两人的身份，他抚摸上了弟弟的脸颊，轻轻咬了一口他的唇，然后舔吻着他的唇，尽管这样，loki好像都没有醒来，闭着的双眼，只是微微颤动了一下便仿佛又睡了过去，thor没有了理智，一些不好的念头随即蹦跶而出，开始他只想轻吻一下自己的弟弟而已，可是事情一发不可收拾。  
青年人的情欲最难压制。  
他抚摸着弟弟细嫩的皮肤，每一处，听着弟弟的呻吟，一遍又一遍。  
努力的撞红弟弟的臀肉，吮吸着弟弟胸前因为分化而变得红肿的乳头，那一晚他和loki紧紧链接在一起，房间里燥热不堪，撞击声和水声从两人的私处传来。  
Alpha的性器上水光一片，白稠的液体因为一次次的抽插而被挤压了出来，omega就算是再熟睡的样子下也还是用力的抓着床单。  
等到他发泄完了情欲，理智也就回来了，他发誓只此一次，loki可是他的弟弟，可自己却强上了他，可望着弟弟臀部还沾满了他的jin液，他又在一次的硬了起来，他发誓他花了好大力气才没有射进loki的小穴里。  
thor为此萎靡不振了好些天。  
直到loki在一天晚上夜寻到了他的房间。  
“brother...”loki只穿了一件睡衣，扣子扣的歪歪扭扭极其暴露，loki红着脸，这是他分化后第一个较为清醒的发情期，而thor正在看书，看完书本来准备睡觉的，所以身上也就单穿了件裤子。  
“loki？你知道吗？omega不应该在深夜单独找一个Alpha聊天”Alpha嘴里这么说着，可loki明显看见thor咽了口口水，loki没有回怼些什么，他直接脱了自己的衣服，爬上了床，全身只剩下内裤了的loki看起来更加诱人了，thor也闻到了loki身上的信息素，那一夜疯狂的场景瞬间在脑海里涌出，thor在咽了一次口水，显然他还剩了点理智，可惜他胯下的物体已经立了起来，理智也不会逗留太久。  
“我分化的那一晚，那种快感，你还能让我体验到吗？”loki先开了口，他勾上了哥哥的臂膀，蹭了蹭thor刚留了一点胡渣的下巴，thor的心里一颤，“loki！”他尽量让自己看起来凶狠，直到弟弟开口说那一晚的场景。  
“你吻了我，然后用你的胯撞我，很久很久都不停，对吧，哥哥～”  
“后来你清醒了一些，发现自己干了亲弟弟一晚上，可是你还是硬的不行，所以就又抓上了我的腿，然后把你的那个东西又塞了进来……”  
thor听着loki讲述当晚的场景羞愧到不行，可loki的双手已经膜上了那个小帐篷，事情又变得一发不可收拾了起来。  
从此两个人尝到了性的乐趣，就像是偷尝了禁果的亚当夏娃一样。  
每天夜里loki都会偷跑到thor的卧室，两人常常干到三更半夜，thor等到早些就会把熟睡的loki抱会他自己的寝室，好景不长，在成人礼的那一晚，loki消失在了属于他的宴会上，有人说看见小王子跑到了花园里，其实他只是到了花园和thor见面，月色下他们接了吻，这是loki成年后的第一次——在花园。  
两个人都很疲惫，早上的thor也睡糊涂了，odin在敲门时他们还相拥着熟睡，直到他被odin踹下彩虹桥才清醒。  
无论loki在怎么求饶，odin都冷着脸。  
加冕仪式开始了，loki走向了王座，在odin命人取下他的头盔，琉璃在动作下发出清脆的响声，他带上了王冠，loki终于忍不住向odin提出了要求，“父亲，我...我不想要这个位置了”他轻声的诉说着，台下的民众不知道发生了什么，只是看见小王子摘下了王冠交给了老国王，台下一片唏嘘。  
而loki只是表示，他觉得家人比一切都重要。  
“我觉得在这里不是所有人都到了场，hela thor都不在这。”loki转向众人，大声的吼了出来。  
“我不希望我的家人在此时还不能齐聚”  
他的目标达成了，加冕仪式顺利的取消了。  
可是几天后，loki又变成了之前一副魂不守舍的样子，和几天前那个在台上讲话的人截然不同。  
“son，怎么了？”frigg给loki带了一杯热牛奶，摸了摸儿子的背安慰他。  
“mother..你知道的”loki已经没有经历去解释些什么，他失去thor很久，就像是玩具失去了电池，久而久之便再也不能远转了。  
玩具失去了电池，一天还能继续运作，可是要是一年两年甚至四五年，那玩具肯定会坏掉再也不能用了，loki不敢想象自己离开thor已经一年了，明明他们之前形同陌路....  
“你为了他尽量了吗？”frigg很温柔，她总是会给她的儿子们一些正确的建议  
“我尽力了，可父亲...”loki烦躁的撩起了头发，眼泪在眼眶里打转  
“彩虹桥可是所有故事的开始,就连你的父亲也需要钥匙来开启啊！”她微笑着，拍了拍loki的脑袋，她起了身问到“你还要些饼干吗？”只可惜转过身loki早就不见了身影。  
“真是个聪明的孩子”

“来杯伏特加...”thor被着震耳欲聋的音乐弄的更烦躁了，他在地球为凡人买卖，而且还是那种富得流油却爱吃甜甜圈的凡人，虽然挣了不少钱，可金钱不能满足他，“酒保呢？人呢？”这下连酒保都不在了，他真的快认为自己变成了世界上最倒霉的神了，他摔了杯子就准备离开。  
“在这呢，哥哥想要伏特加？这不适合你！我这有杯叫sex的烈酒要不要试试？”  
loki的眼睛在昏暗的酒吧里变的更魅惑了，thor一眼就认出了他，“loki？”他抓着对方的手腕，大声的确认。  
“brother，你的救世主来了”  
酒吧里好像变的安静了下来，thor不在因为音乐而烦躁，他反而觉得周围十分安静，安静的能听见loki在他唇下喘息。  
thor挣的金钱有了用，而中庭——又多了一位神。

“够了！你已经干了一整天了”  
“我要把这一年的份全补上”  
“我真不该来找你，我明明可以成王的”  
“你做了王，就换我来找你”

配图👇 是罪戏大大画的loki，超好看对吧  
图片: https://images.smcdn.cn/DigJdcih3Mgm0C3T/IMG_20190830_202042.jpg


End file.
